Nuestro amor llegara mas alla de lo conocido
by BloodyDarkRose9
Summary: Angelique quiero que me purufiques - dijo Nyx, mientras Ella sorprendida  No lo hare, me niego - Respondio Angelique abrazandose a el


**Pov ****Angelique**

Después de que Nyx, me rescatara de aquel thantos, ahora estamos, en una cabaña, en medio de la nada, rodeados de nieve, azotando una tormenta de nieve.

Ahora esta mirando la chimenea, atentamente el fuego, yo estoy aqui sentada, hecha un manojo de nervios, siempre me ha puesto nerviosa, estar con el, pero desde que el havia desaparecido, me di cuenta de lo que siento por el.

Lo amo, lo amo mas que nada en el mundo.

Aunque se que el no siente nada por mi.

Me gustaria que me correspondieras, _Amor mio._

Cuanto te echado de menos, te extrañado, mi corazon duele, duele tanto que me ahoga.

**Final Pov Angelique**

El corazon de Angelique gritava _" mirame, escuhame y dime que me amas, como yo te amo a ti, Amor mio "_

Mientras Nyx estava echo un manojo de nervios, mientras el estaba poseido por Erebus, se dio cuenta de que la amba, pero no savia si ella senti lo mismo.

_- _**Angelique**_ - _Dijo Nyx

_- _**ah si **_- _respondio angelique, sacada de sus pensamientos

- **Quiero que me hagas el favor de puruficarme** - dijo Nyx, en un tono de orden

- **No lo hare, me niego** - dijo Angelique, levantandose, de la cama, corrio hacia Nyx, pero se trompezo con la la manta que la cubria, pero Nyx mas rapid, la abrazo, muy fuerte.

**Pov Nyx**

Dios, no se cuanto, me aguantado, tanto tiempo, pero ahora que tengo entre mis brazos, no te dejare ir, nunca de mi lado, no dejare a nadie que te aparte de mi lado, jamas.

Como me gustaria que sintieras, lo que siento por ti, _Mi amor_.

Pero se que pido demasiado, solo me conformo con que tu seas feliz.

Sus miradas se encontraron, acortaron, la distancia de sus labios, hasta fundirse en un beso, con ternura, se separon.

Volvieron a volver a besarse, pero un beso apasionado, hambriento.

Se fueron besando, hasta que angelique se topo con que estaba estirada, en la cama, con Nyx encima suyo, besandola, un momento, besandolaaa

- **E..es..pera -** dijo Angelique entre besos

- **n..no...pue..do **- Dijo Nyx entre besos, dios no se cansava de probarlos, jamas se cansaria, pero Angelique lo separo de ella, de golpe sintio,una cachetada, su cara se giro, la miro, sorprendido, se llebo la mano ala megilla, donde tenia todo la marca de la cahetada que le había dado angelique.

- **como me besas asi, de repente, te odio, te odio** - dijo angelique enfadada

Nyx no lo podia ceer, lo había caheteado y encima, ahora estaba enfadada, dios había metido la pata hasta el fondo, suspiro, tenia que contarselo todo y decirle que la amba, la amaba mas que nada en el mundo.

- **Angelique, tengo que decirte una cosa, yo... yo te amo, te amo mas que nada en el mundo y juro que matare al que te ponga la mano encima o que te separe de mi lado, me amas Angelique?** - Dijo Nyx con la voz ronca, sumamente ha Angelique, le parecio realmente Sexy, se sorprendio cuando la giro y la agarro de la cintura, acercandola a su pecho, ella se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba, si es que se podia mas.

Ny la mirava con deseo en sus ojos, pero a la vez, con todo el amor que sentia por ella.

Ella no se lo podia creer, la amaba, el sentia lo mismo que ella, su corazon latia my rapido, notaba que se le saldria del pecho.

Lentamente, fue rodeando el cuello de Nyx, en contestacion, recibio un aprenton, en su cintura.

- **yo..yo tambien te amo, te amo con toda mi alma **- respondio angelique en un susurro, que hizo estallar de alegria a Nyx, que sentia que se hiva morir de amor, por ella, dios la amba mas cada segundo.

Despues reino el silencio, no sabian que decir, los dos estabn abrazados aun, lentamente fueron acercandose, hasta que juntaron sus labios, en un beso apasionado, nyx fue lamiendo el labio de angelique, hasta que angelique, le permitio entrar en su boca.

Cuando sus lenguas tuvieron contacto, Angelique gimio, eso hizo, que algo dentro de nyx, despertara, deseo, la fue conduciendo hacia la cama, donde la estiro, y el encima suyo, fue descendiento de los labios hacia en cuello, donde lo lamia y mordia a su antojo, dejando varias marcas, donde declarava que ella le pertenecia, que era suya, suya y de nadie mas.

Fue deshabrochando los botones de su vestido, cuando por fin se deshizo del estorbo del vestido, se quedo maravillado, era toda una belleza, ella se tapo avergonzada, pero Nyx no lo permitio, fue quitandole el sujetador, donde fue lamiendo hasta los pezones semierectos de Angelique, quien no paraba de gemir, por las lamidas de el.

Angelique, consiguio quitarle la camisa, despues los pantalones, ella noto, la ereccion se notaba en los boxers de Nyx, el tambien le quito esas braguitas de color negro con encaje, que le parecian sumamente sexys, cosa que le encantava.

Los dos ya desnudos, piel contra piel, sin nada que les estorbara.

- **Estas lista **- pregunto Nyx presa de la excitación, no podia aguantar mas, tenia que penetrarla ahora, o si no se iba a volver loco.

- **Si, quiero ser tuya, para siempre** - respondio Angelique

La penetro con cuidado de no hacerle daño, ella grito, dolia horrores, pero se sentia feliz, el se espero hasta que se acostumbrara a sentirlo dentro de ella.

Fue cuando ella, en un moviento, que lo dejo sorprendido, ella ahora estaba arriba y comenzo a moberse, fue cuando sintio que no podia reprimir un gemido ronco.

- **ah...mmmhhmm** - dijieron los dos a la vez

Las envastidas fueron de lentas y dolorosas, a rapidaz y llenas de placer, pronto llegarian al orgasmo, sintio como ella se contragia y lo abrazaba, con delicia, ambos llegaron al climax, ella gimiendo su nombre, y el derramandose dentro de ella, cosa que les gusto a los dos.

Mas tarde se encuentran abrazados, Angelique recostada en el pecho de Nyx, el la abrazaba de la cintura.

- ** Ha sido marvilloso, te amo tanto Amor mio.. tanto **- Dijo Angelique sonrojada, pero que sonreia con todo su amor.

- **Tienes razon, yo tambien te amo, Mi amor ** - Respondio Nyx tambien sorojado, pero que le beso, dispuesto a repetir lo que acababan de hacer.

En aquella habitación donde solos se sentian gemidos y palabras de amor.

Solo rodeados de una tormenta de nieve, mientras Hyuuga , Ryne y JD los buscaban, ellos disfrutaban de su amor.

Pero algo se hacercaba.

El destino otra vez jugaba con ellos, su amor superaria todos los obtaculos, porque un amor era puro y se maban con toda su alma.


End file.
